This application seeks partial support to defray expenses for the second International Symposium on Basement Membranes, sponsored by the University City Science Center and the University of Pennsylvania, to be held June 7- 9, 1991 in Philadelphia. The organizers of the meeting are Dr. Lance A. Liotta, Dr. ERic G. Neilson and Dr. Nicholas A. Kefalides. Dr. Kefalides is recognized for his work on the chemistry and molecular composition of basement membranes. Dr. Neilson is an expert on tubular basement membrane and interstitial renal disease. Dr. Liotta's notable contributions are in the area of basement membrane involvement in tumor metastasis. There will be 36 formal presentations and about 60 posters covering recent developments in basic and clinically related research basement membranes. The conference will be interdisciplinary covering research of basement membranes involving the kidney, the vascular system, the lung, the skin, as well as the neurologic and digestive systems. The role of basement membranes in diseases including diabetes, cancer, renal and skin diseases will be covered. The major sessions will address the following topics: a) molecular interactions and cell receptors of basement membrane macromolecules, b) molecular biology and regulation of gene expression of basement membrane macromolecules, c) role of basement membrane in development and growth regulation, d) acquired and genetic disorders including kidney disease, diabetes, cancer, and liver disease, and e) degradation of basement membranes especially in cancer metastasis and tissue repair. Each session will be chaired by a recognized authority in the field and will include both response by previously arranged discussants and spontaneous discussion from the audience. Interactions among the attending scientists will be further encouraged by luncheons and receptions and at the poster session. The proceedings of the meeting will be published by Plenum Press (NY).